


Garden Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy garden scene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluff! Comments are appreciated enjoy! Please note any similarities to another story is pure coincidence thanks! Also I have no beta reader so sorry for any typos etc.

Belle leaned over Rumples shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and smiled warmly at him.  “So rumple” she said sitting on his lap in front of the wheel while he turned it. “What shall we do today?”

He lifted her off of his lap and set her on the ground and lifted himself out of the chair. “Whatever you want love, I’m free for the day.”

She thought it over then said, “how about we go outside? It is a lovely day.” She looked up and him biting her lip waiting for his response.

"How about the garden outside the flowers are and blossom and I need a few for a spell anyway. Sound good to you love?"

Belle squeled in delight at the idea, grabbed his hand and led him out the door into the huge beautiful garden. He picked a flower and put it in Belles hair and led her to a huge marble archway.

They sat down at table and laughed and told stories of life before each other and snuggled together while watching the sun set. The sky looked like a beautiful water color painting, while the happy couple hug, kiss, and share secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Thanks for reading I love all of my readers! Comments are always welcome! ♥


End file.
